1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching system comprising at least one, and preferably a plurality of computer stations having a computer device connected to a video monitor and which are controlled by an associated interface unit with all of the interface units in the system serially connected in a closed loop with a teacher controller device which conditions selected ones of the stations to operate in a selected mode with the controller displaying the selected mode to the teacher.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various computer teaching systems are known wherein a teacher station can condition various satellite student computer stations to operate in a selected mode. These student control stations may be in a classroom with the teacher control station, or the teacher control station may be physically located in a different room than the students. Also, some student stations could be located remotely from other student stations, but all controlled by the teacher control station. Such a system, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,993 issued on Sept. 3, 1985. In that particular system each student computer station is connected in parallel with other student computer stations and with a main switching console which connects into the teacher computer station. Also, the teacher station requires two video monitors, and namely, one to display transmitted information and one to display information received from various student stations.
A disadvantage of such a system is that it requires complex wiring and additional controller devices at each student station, thus resulting in an expensive and complicated system.